


Christo

by Anetka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anetka/pseuds/Anetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had fallen out of the habit. Set sometime mid-season four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christo

He had fallen out of the habit since he'd come back. There had been more important things to focus on after being dragged back from the pit, and besides, it was something he had done before going to sleep before. Sleep didn't come that easily now, so the habit had fallen by the wayside. But given what he'd seen, he knew he had to.

It was the closest he'd come to praying for as long as he could remember.

Dean stood over the sleeping form of his brother.  He forced himself not to close his eyes as he whispered, "Christo."


End file.
